Phantom in the School
Funimation, Disney, Comedy Central, Discovery Kids, Ryantransformer Hermes went to the Planet Express to see everyone Fry: Yikes! Hermes: Whoa, a little on edge? Fry: Like you could say that. Leela: Hermes. Can you tell us about something. Hermes: Well, you gonna love this. show them a Newspaper Hermes: The Keystone Castle international Food Festival. Fry & Bender: Food Festival!? Zoidberg: Castle? It's like a Vacation. Bender and Fry bring out their Luggage Amy: I'll get a camera. This is so beautiful. Look at the amazing Scenery. Hermes: And there's even an Eating Contest. And we should bring 31 People with us. Bender has fainted. Canned laughter Fry: Bender. This is not the time to take a nap. We better started clearing all these shelves! Fransworth: Why would we bring it? Fry: To make room for the trophies we're totally gonna be bringing back. Fransworth: We really like to go but... Hermes: But me and Fransworth promise we've help our kids win their school talent contest. He look at the Poster with Conrad and Dwight and that makes Fry and Bender sad Leela: We'll be there. I've heard that St Louis high has the biggest cafeteria in the state! Bender: Really!? Fry: I kinda hungry for it. Leela: So much as I'd like to see this Castle, can Conrad and Dwight count on us? Bender: It's ok, meat bags. We could dance for Conrad and Dwight in their act, they'll get their first place trophy. Then we could go get some people to the Castle Cubert J Fransworth and Dwight Conrad are in the Play Teacher: One more time! Cubert & Dwight: In the name of the... Teacher: Stop! Stop! Stop! You two sounds like a Mouse, boys. You must project! And again... Cubert & Dwight: In the Name of the Gods! Then they heard and evil laugh Cubert: Ms Hilken... is that you? I think? They saw the Phantom and they running Away and screaming Minutes Later The Planet Express crew have arrived at the School Hermes: I can't wait to see my boy, thanks for helping him out, everyone. Leela: No problem, Hermes. We're happy to help, right, Bender? Bender: Sure. They made it to the school Leela: Alright, let's split up. We're going to find Cubert and Dwight faster that way. Fry: Well, me and Bender will go that way. Bender: Yup. Fry: If we're gonna dance for Dwight and Cubert's Contest. We need to find a way to get in there. Bender: Ok. The other dancers can bite my shiny metal behind! They went off to playground then their walkie talkie is beeping Leela: (on walkie talkie): One-eyed Woman to Bender Brothers. Fry: We copy, whatever. Leela (on walkie talkie) Hey, boys. You need to find a way into the school Cubert and Dwight should be inside somewhere. Fry: Understood. Bender: Yeah! Leela (on Walkie talkie) Okay, keep me posited. Leela out! Fry: Okay, Bender. We have to be real quite sneaking around here, or else the teacher find us we're history. Bender: Ok, Fry. They made it to school and they saw the box from planet Express Fry: Bender, look! The Planet Express Box! Get it! They are gonna get and they got it Fry: That's worth five hundred coins. Then they heard something and it was Conrad and Dwight Conrad: Hey, what are you doing here? Fry: We're Fry and Bender... The Garden Inspectors! Dwight: Wait, you're Fry and Bender, right? Bender: Yes. Fry: And you must Conrad and Dwight. Conrad: Of course. Fry: Well, we're here to help you win your contest. They are dancing Dwight: Well, we do need some real help. Conrad: We haven't been able to finish a single dress rehearsal since the Phantom started haunting the theatre. Fry: What, did you say Phantom? Conrad: Duh. The Phantom of the High School Musical. He keeps terrorising us whatever we're in the theatre. Miss Hillken still isn't happy with our performance, and the contest is this weekend. Bender: Who's Miss Hillken? Dwight: Miss Hillken is our Drama Teacher. Fry: Alright! But first, like it we're gonna go find the Phantom... we need to know... is there anyway to get into the school? Conrad: The Door is locked, so I guess the door to Cafeteria is still open. Fry: Okay, we'll head there. And Thanks. They went off Fry: My philosophy of life, Bender, food before phantom. Bender: Me too. Fry: Alright, to the Cafeteria Then their walkie is beeping Hermes: Fry, Bender. Have you found a way into the school? Fry: Not really, but we found Conrad and Dwight. Oh. And what out for the phantom. Hermes: Phantom? Then the Walkie talkies is out of reach Fry: Hermes? Hello? He's gone, Bender. Like a Phantom. Bender: Hahaha! made to the Cafeteria Fry: Hey, up there, Bender! Can't you wheel that cafeteria taste! They went up to the Roof Fry: Oh, great! The food is right down in this hole, better head for the drawing board. Bender: Nope! He went off Fry: Well, I didn't have dinner. But I think I feel like deserted. Meanwhile and Leela are going to find Conrad and Dwight Leela: We're never find Conrad and Dwight, if we have to search in the dark. Hermes: Hey... By the looks of things, that's the power shed right there. They went to the Power shed Hermes: Whoa! This switch is huge! See if you can turn it, Leela. Leela turned it And they went to the Baseball Field Leela: If we get those big sports lights on we'll be able to see a whole lot better. Hermes: Hmm... Maybe I could use that device to turn them on. power up the generator and they saw pieces of the clues Leela: Hermes, look Clues. Hermes: Oh my, there's a lot of clues! We need them all to piece together They collect them all and it was a Glove Leela: Amy, comemin. Do you copy? Amy (on walkie talkie) This is Amy. Hi, Leela. Leela: The boys found Conrad and Dwight and apparently we've got a phantom on our hands. Amy: (on walkie talkie) Sound like a Mystery. Cool! Hermes: The Phantom may be on our hands, but he's missing a glove on one of his! Keep an eye out for clues. When one of us finds a way into the school, we'll all meet up. Amy (on walkie talkie) Okay! Over and Out! Then a Couch appear Couch: Hey, Kids! Leela: Couch Hayes! Turunga Leela. I remember you when your school used to play ours. Couch: Turunga Leela. - the star quarterback. Your spectacular pass really stood the game away from us, girl. Leela: Oh, I'm sorry. Couch: So you'll be at the sports carnival this weekend? Hermes: Huh? But the talent show's this weekend. Couch: Huh! That's what Ms Hillkin thinks. Hermes: Who? Couch: Ms Hillkin - The Drama Teacher. Well, think about it. How do they ever hope to win the talent contest if they can't even finish a dress rehearsal? Hermes: I know, it's very hard to do when there's a Phantom in the house. Couch: Just as well as far as I'm concerned. My star player is in that show. Leela: We'll, our friend's Son's are in the show, too, so we need to help them get Phantom-free... Couch: We'll, a word for advice. Ask Ms Hillkin where she was every time the phantom appeared. He left and then Skeletons appeared Leela: Looks like someone has a bone to pick with us. Hermes: Yup. And that's Hilarious! They are fighting them and they defeated them Hermes: Leela. Look up there at the roof... what is that? Leela: I don't know, let's check it out. They went off to check it out, Bender is at the Roof and he saw Amy and Zoidberg Amy: Wait for us, Bender. Me and Zoidberg will get across that Pole. made it across and they saw found ghost swordmen Zoidberg: Whoa! Amy: What? Zoidberg, I thought you were brave. Bender: We could fight them. They are fighting them and they defeated them And they went into the School and fight the witches Amy: If we clear the stairs of these witches the gang will be able to get into the school. They defeated them all and the Planet Express Crew are here Leela: Hey, good work everyone. Fry: Come on, Bender. Gotta find those "clues". Bender: Yeah. Let's go. Hermes: Right, "Clues." Sure Fry. Fry and Bender went off and they saw the Phantom Fry: ZOINKS! They are running away from him and now they are chasing from the Phantom Bender: Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:MRJOJOUK3